


Negative

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: The darkest things shine the brightest.





	Negative

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day two of Ktavnukkah, with the prompt _light._

The darkest things often shine the brightest.

Rey learned that over the course of her life, as well as the reverse. On Jakku, there had been no shortage of literal light—but it had been so lifeless, so dark and dull, that there was no way to say that it was a bright spot in the galaxy. Unkar Plutt’s unnaturally pale and sickly skin always sent her into a cold sweat whenever she presented her wares for judgement, and the harsh sun seemed to scrub at her skin like steel; the only bright side of her day was in the respite of her dwelling, hiding in the cool shadows of security.

The first time she left Jakku, she had no idea what the rest of the Galaxy had in store for her—until they broke atmosphere in the junky freighter and she saw, for the first time in her life, the beauty of space right in front of her, all deep and dark with small pinpricks of light. Her eyes had gone wide, then, at the sight of the deep void; despite the darkness, it seemed to shine.

The first planet she had set foot on was, despite the sunshine, lush and cool; the light had dappled through the trees and reflected onto the deep surface of the water in front of them. The old castle was, despite everything, a respite of shade, and old Maz with her black eyes and bronzed skin had exuded an aura of trust, even at her most unnerving.

And, of course, it was deep in the shadowy cellars when Rey had her first brush with the Force.

Her next unfortunate stop was within the cold, unfeeling base of Starkiller. It was bright, almost too bright; white light blared into her eyes as her mind was being torn apart, Stormtroopers marched on in their sterile white armor, the snow was eerily untainted and seemed to leech any comfort from the surroundings. Rey was, by nature, a creature of the dark; such brightness was invasive, overpowering, ominous.

It was only with the setting darkness that she found the strength with her to fight back.

So, here she was, flying away into the unknown once more, leaving behind the only friend she had ever known; his injuries forced him to stay in the white sterility of the medbay, warm dark eyes closed to the world. It would only be a matter of time before she’d return with the setting sun, desperately trying to usher in a new era of hope—but for now, all she could do was find herself in the cockpit, once more soaring through the deep blanket of space, searching for a new place to belong.

And, Force willing, she would find it one day.


End file.
